With the rapid development of computer and communication technologies, the numbers of user equipment, service requirements and application scenes increase exponentially, which further intensifies the contradiction between wireless service requirements and radio spectrum resources. A traditional exclusive use of spectrum is proved to be an inefficient manner of resource use. More and more new spectrum resources are released from original services and become dynamic access resources shared by multiple systems, which provides possibility of capacity extension of a sharing system. Various standard organizations have drafted sharing principles from various technical perspectives, such as the LTE-LAA (Long-Term Evolution-License-Assisted Access) work group of the 3GPP organization and the 802.19 work group of the IEEE, aiming to achieve efficient sharing.
Although resource sharing among multiple systems makes the increment of system capacity possible in terms of increasing the available spectrum, spectrum division and usage methods are different among the multiple coexisting systems due to their different RATs (Radio Access Technology), and meanwhile, spectrum use priorities of the RATs are also different. At present, a technique for coordinating use differences for shared frequency bands among different RATs to improve an admission capacity of the shared spectrum for different RAT users and ensure the use priorities has not been proposed yet. This problem may result in an inefficient use of the shared frequency bands or even destroy use rights for the frequency bands of the RATs with different priorities.